The disclosure generally relates to a multimedia system and, more particularly, to the multimedia system with a multimedia playback device and a multimedia information display device.
Nowadays, diverse multimedia content, e.g., news, soap operas, videos, pictures, and music, has already become the indispensable element of human life. Many people therefore are used to obtaining the consuming information, the travel information, the educational information, etc. from the multimedia content. For example, many people may be interested in the appliances, the scenes, the restaurants, or the costumes appeared in a movie.
For example, the consuming information is often presented in the form of television advertisements which are played between the programs. The television advertisements are usually very short because of the expensive cost, and the audiences lose the focus easily in various television advertisements mixed in the short period of time. Therefore, the traditional television advertisements are getting more and more difficulties in catching the consumers' eyes. Alternatively, some consuming information is shown along with the multimedia content. For example, the consuming information is superimposed on the multimedia content or appears as the ticker at the edge of the multimedia content. The presentation of the consuming information is, however, usually limited by the resolution of the display device and the layout of the multimedia content. Moreover, the viewing quality is severely influenced and the consuming information may bother the audience who are not interested. The multimedia information still may not be delivered to the target audience effectively and may even irritate the uninterested audience.
On the other hand, if the viewers may not obtain the multimedia information pertinent to the interested part of the multimedia content, they must perform searches on the Internet or through other channels. The viewer must spend unnecessary time for searching the pertinent multimedia information and sometime still cannot find the correct multimedia information.